


Poppy Tears

by sinnergy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 'SLANDER' he says, Caretaking, Ciel cares maybe, Demon in Pain, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnergy/pseuds/sinnergy
Summary: The morphine had been the last resort.For the prompt: caretaking.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Poppy Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrieverBitMyFinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/gifts).



> Another little story that came out of my prompt meme on Tumblr a while ago. Enjoy!

The morphine had been the last resort.

Ciel just hadn't been able to take it anymore. 

That demon's face gnashed up in agony. Veins stark and black against grey skin. Body snapping like a pocket knife whenever the poison flared up.

And the sounds. The thrashing. The whimpering. The retching. The _moaning_ , worst of all.

The goddamn moaning. Ciel had been forced to tell the servants stories about some terrible infectious disease. Had to pay a doctor just to show up and wait in front of the room while the demon inside raved in the grips of his maddened dolor. 

Ciel had to do something. He was a good liar and his servants were dim. But not that dim. They had ears. And eyes, to see Ciel's own composure slipping each and every day.

Even Lau had guarded his tongue at the whiplash of Ciel's glare.

Blessed silence filled the room, now.

Sebastian lay there, awake, quivering. Eyes open and glossy and unfocused. Sweat pearled on his forehead and rolled down in rivulets along his face. He smelled of something sharp and dark.

It was strange. Ciel had longed for silence so long, and now felt compelled to fill it. "... How are you feeling?"

Two specks of amber slid over to look at him, slow as molasses. "You… drugged me, didn't you?"

Ciel kept his voice cool. "You gave me no choice. They heard. They're getting suspicious."

A labored chuckle tore through Sebastian's chest. "Oh, I'm not one to say no to free bliss… artificial and fleeting though it may be."

Ciel stayed silent. Watched the demon carefully. Watched every slow, languid blink, every miniscule shift of his weight along the sweat-drenched sheets.

He wasn't sure why, throughout all of this, the most prominent emotion Ciel felt was _anger_.

He raised his chin and looked at Sebastian across the arch of his nose. "Are you going to die?"

Sebastian chuckled at that. "No, young master. I… will not die."

" _Can_ you die?"

Delirious amusement pulled at the corners of Sebastian's lips. "My, you're getting bold."

"Quiet. I asked you a question."

"Well. What do you think?"

"I…" Ciel trailed off. Considered. Looked the demon over. "I don't know."

"Young master. All that lives must die." Sebastian sighed. "All that exists is condemned to die. Even I. Even the sun. Everything. Except perhaps the ever-expanding universe itself. Only it might bhe only exception to the eternal… equilibrium of life and death. And I'm not even sure about that." A pause. "But me? No, I'm not dying from some fucking man-made poison. I won't be dead any time soon."

"You better not be," Ciel said. "All the flowers are. Mey-rin managed to break so much china that I've had to have it shipped in by coach-loads. Bard's cakes are _disgusting_."

Sebastian blinked. Tilted his head a little. Looked on and straight into Ciel's eyes.

Ciel's toes curled. "What --"

And goddamn, the demon was smiling now. Soft as a caress. Supine and pliant. Almost…

Almost _vulnerable_.

"You're funny," the demon said. It was barely above a whisper.

It was one of the very last things Ciel had expected him to say. "I'm what now?"

"It's hard to say, isn't it?" Sebastian said. "Hard to say, 'I need y--'"

"Shut up." 

"Heh." Sebastian rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. A beatific smile settled on his face. "Okay, then. Will the gracious young master allow me something more to ease my pain?"

Ciel's face felt hot. "What -- what do you mean?"

"Morphine, young master. What else could I mean?"

"I... I have no more clean syringes."

"Won't need any of those," Sebastian said. 

His slick lips parted. He sent Ciel a meaningful look.

Oh.

"Fine." Ciel could hear his heart in the shell of his ear. "If it will make you stop wailing like a dying cow for a little longer."

Ciel reached into his pockets to retrieve the small package. Crumbled the powder between his fingers. Reached out to Sebastian.

His skin burned beneath Ciel's touch. The tips of his finger grazed the swell of his upper lip. Then down to his lower. He spread the powder over his lips, and then --

Ciel sucked in his breath.

A slick tongue slid along the line of his middle finger. Teased the front of it. 

Every fibre of Ciel's body screamed at him to slap the demon for it. Yet he didn't move. Only watched, as the demon lapped his hand with his tongue, snaked into the crevices at their base, left searing heat behind.

Once his hand was clean, he withdrew it. Hastily. Rubbed the saliva into his shorts. He felt dirty, somehow.

Sebastian stretched out on the bed with a sigh. His tongue darted across his lips once more, then again. Then he lay still beneath the glow of the lamp.

He was starting to look almost normal, now. Content like a well-fed house cat.

And in that silence that was much too loud, now, Sebastian said, "You're funny."

"You said this before." Ciel was too tired to even be angry, now. "What, exactly, is so amusing to you?"

"You didn't think about it." 

Ciel's collar felt hot.

Sebastian turned his head and looked at Ciel. "You didn't even consider trying to kill me to save your soul."

Ciel stared at him.

Sebastian closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. "Go get some rest now, little boy."


End file.
